


The Beating of Luna Lovegood

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A smidgeon of fluff, A twist worth reading, Beating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When Draco goes home, he's unhappy to learn that the Dark Lord is insisting that he learn to beat up a prisoner under the supervision of his insane Aunt Bellatrix.





	The Beating of Luna Lovegood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for the HP Rare Pair Fest  
> For Prompt # 26 by emmatheslayer - I I have a huge crush on the girl I had beaten ( dub con or non con )
> 
>  
> 
> I understand that dub-con non-con might squick some people, but I personally feel that it turns to consensual fairly quickly. That said, you might not feel the same way.   
> That said, I threw a twist in the story that I think makes it worth reading and also, makes the story end up much lighter than it starts.

 

“The Dark Lord has something in mind for you, Draco.”

“Er...” Draco trailed off and then swallowed nervously as he looked around the part of the dungeon that was reserved for torture. He _really_ didn't want to know what the Dark Lord had in mind! Somewhat frantically, he racked his brains to try and remember if he had done anything to offend their Master recently.

His aunt Bellatrix patted his cheek with mock tenderness. “Aww, still adorable, wee baby!” She gestured toward one of the cells expectantly. “Go on.”

With extreme hesitation, Draco decided that he had to at least appear to trust his aunt, otherwise things could go so much worse for him. Taking a deep breath to settle the shaking of his hands, Draco marched over to the cell door and opened it. His eyes were actually closed as the door opened and he stepped inside the room. His aunt also stepped in the room and shut the door.

“The Lovegood brat is only here as a hostage to keep her father compliant,” Bellatrix stated, making Draco's eyes fly open to look at his aunt in surprise. “We used Legilimency on her enough to know that she doesn't know anything. Thus, there's no reason to torture her. That said, she _is_ our prisoner, and so long as we don't hurt her beyond our ability to heal, she's as fair game as any.”

Draco was now eyeing his aunt warily. “I'm not sure I'm following you.”

Bellatrix gave him an insane smile that also managed to come across as somewhat loving as she stroked his left cheek with her right pointer finger. “Our Lord isn't quite convinced that you have what it takes to make a good Death Eater. Reports from the Carrows make it sound as if you are reluctant to torture those students who misbehave or otherwise deserve it. Therefore, your task for tonight is to learn how to beat someone up effectively.”

Draco felt as if all the blood drained from his face. “I... Wha...?”

“You will beat the brat up using your bare hands so that we _know_ that you're getting an... _intimate_ feel for the subject,” Bellatrix elaborated with a mischievous smirk.

“Er...” Draco droned, desperately trying to come up with a good excuse as to why he couldn't.

“You'll be starting with her back since it can take a good deal more damage,” Bellatrix informed him, gesturing to indicate Luna dangling from chains attached to the ceiling. She was chained up in a way that lifted her off the floor. She _could_ touch the floor with her toes, but just barely. There was a lot of room all around her to work with, and nothing within her reach that she could potentially use to defend herself with. She was also very very naked.

Draco swallowed again and slowly walked forward since he couldn't come up with a good excuse to refuse. Luna looked at him calmly. Her expression was almost serene, as if she thought that she was simply at some sort of strange tea party. Draco nearly snorted as he thought that maybe she  _did_ think that.

“You have so many wrackspurts around your head, Draco, that I'm surprised you can think at all,” Luna said, confusing not only him but his aunt.

“What?” Bellatrix asked in confusion.

Luna looked at Bellatrix. “Whereas you have something I've never seen before infesting your head. It looks a bit like a wrackspurt's evil twin, but wispier and smokier.”

“What???” Bellatrix asked in extreme confusion, then she shook her head. “Shut up girl!”

Bellatrix yanked Draco around to Luna's back. Pointing emphatically, her eyes positively  _dared_ Draco to begin his job. Draco held his breath for a moment to suppress a heavy sigh.

“It's alright Draco,” Luna murmured softly. “I know you have no choice.”

“It's good to let your victim think that,” Bellatrix informed her nephew. “It helps if they think that you are reluctant and just waiting for them to confess or agree to do what you want so that you can stop hurting them. It makes them _want_ to help you help them.”

Draco raised a skeptical brow at that, but said nothing. Suppressing another sigh and a reluctant groan, he squared his shoulders and raised his fists in a boxing stance he'd seen Vince and Greg use when they sparred with each other.

“Good,” Bellatrix stated approvingly. “Now be sure to hit her good and hard. Avoid this area for the moment since it's her kidneys and can cause more problems than we really want for someone we have to be able to heal up good as new.”

Taking a deep breath, Draco punched just under Luna's shoulder blade. She grunted but didn't cry out.

“I think you can do so much better, Draco,” Bellatrix stated darkly.

With a nod, Draco gave it another try. Luna grunted again as her whole body swayed from the force. Bellatrix smirked.

“Better, but keep trying. I know you'll get it eventually.”

Understanding that what his aunt  _really_ meant was that he had  _better_ get it eventually, or else he'd be punished. Almost certainly with a Cruciatus Curse. Possibly performed by  _both_ his aunt and the Dark Lord. If he didn't give it his best effort, he might also be beaten by someone else, or... 

The Dark Lord had discovered how afraid he was of werewolves, and Greyback was more than willing to do things to Draco that gave him shudders of horror just thinking about them.

Working himself into a fine rhythm, Draco pounded Luna's back with his fists. She continually swung back and forth unless Bellatrix held her steady. Mostly, Luna was quiet, only gasping or grunting with each hit.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Bellatrix indicated that it was time to move to Luna's front. This took another few deep breaths because Draco wasn't quite heartless enough to see a naked girl and  _not_ want to offer to help her cover up. However, he knew that wouldn't be allowed. 

Bellatrix pointed out areas to focus on and areas to avoid. “Focusing on the gut will not injure her too much – especially  _not_ the way you're doing it – but it  _will_ hurt her quite a bit. She'll probably vomit, so be prepared to step back. And – as a special request from me – please try to punch her pretty face at least once. I want to see blood dripping from her lips, and maybe her eyebrows.”

Draco allowed himself to sigh in defeat at those words. “Yes, aunt Bella.”

He had no idea how long he was at it, but it was long enough for Luna to start crying. She closed her eyes and appeared to be trying to go elsewhere in her mind, but the abuse was too much to ignore while not being enough to transcend. No matter what he did or where he hit, she never once begged him to stop. Strangely, this made him feel something very close to love for her.

There was a moment when Draco paused because he was panting rather hard and wondered if he'd be allowed to take a break and get something to drink. Luna inhaled a shaky breath, and then opened her eyes to look at him. She gave him a look that made it clear that it didn't matter that she was the one dangling from the ceiling, battered and bloody, it was him she felt sorry for.

For one insane moment, Draco felt a flare of lust wash through him. Maybe his aunt saw it, or maybe she read his mind. Either way, she looked at him for a moment before looking at Luna. Then she smirked her most evil smirk yet.

“My darling Draco, you've done well enough for now. I plan to tell our Lord that you _do_ have it in you to be a good Death Eater. Now, I'll give you a choice: would you prefer to leave now and let someone else have a turn with her, or would you like to take a turn with her yourself?”

“Wha...?” Draco blurted out, his eyes going wide as he stared at his aunt.

She cackled in glee. “So adorable! As I said, she's going to be used tonight. The only question is whether it will be by you, or another.”

Draco swallowed and looked at Luna again. “I... er... I c-c-can't do that with  _you_ in here watching me!”

Bellatrix purred happily. “Of course not, love. I'll just be on my way – I have other prisoners I can torture as much as I want. You just take your time. All night, if you like.”

Draco pressed his lips together before he could call his aunt a mad old hag. He also lowered his eyes so that she couldn't read his mind. Thinking he was amusingly shy about his impending activity, Bellatrix simply patted his cheek before leaving the room.

The moment she shut the door, Draco cast a powerful locking spell that couldn't be reversed with a simple Alohomora. Then he cast a variety of privacy spells so that no one could see or hear anything – not even if they made the door invisible or vanished it altogether.

After that, he sighed in relief. “My aunt  _clearly_ belongs in Azkaban.”

“Mmm,” Luna murmured, but it wasn't clear if she was agreeing or disagreeing. Her eyes were closed, probably to keep out the blood dripping down her face.

Draco cast the basic healing spells he knew, followed by cleaning spells, and then gently lowered her to the ground. “I can heal you since my aunt said that you would be, but I can't just let you be free. I have to make it look like you were, er, used. So, I'll shackle your arms to the wall, and then I'll just sit here for an hour or so. Then I'll claim I cleaned you up out of a fit of tenderness when I was done.”

Luna nodded before calmly walking over to the wall with the shackles. Draco did as he said he would, shackling her to the wall, but he tried to make sure that she would be as comfortable as possible, all considering. If he had known that this was what was going to happen, he would have tried harder to stay at Hogwarts during the hols...

Sitting on the cold, hard floor, Draco briefly contemplated setting an alarm charm, but then decided against it. In order for it to be believable, he'd have to set it for an utterly odd time – like a hundred and forty three minutes – and then he'd do nothing but stare at the time counting down. And drive himself insane.

No. It was better to just meditate for a while and leave when he thought enough time had passed. Then he wondered how long it really took to, er,  _use_ someone. His aunt had made it sound like it should take the rest of the night, but seriously? How in the buggering hell was that possible unless you were making slow and lazy love to someone while eating ice cream and talking about the latest model of broom?

Luna hummed rather serenely. It was a soft and soothing sound that implied that she didn't have a care in the world. Without realizing it, Draco was soon lulled into sleep. At some point, he stretched out on the floor.

Smiling fondly at Draco, Luna performed the one wandless spell she knew, which turned the shackles into flower braids. Transfiguring things into flowers may not be the most useful spell to learn to do wandlessly, but for some reason, it was the easiest for her. Still humming softly, Luna pulled Draco's wand out of his pocket and used it to cast an immobilization spell on him before making all of his clothes intangible just long enough for them to be removed.

After that, she transfigured his trousers into a large, double ended dildo. His soft, cashmere jumper became a strap on harness that would allow Luna to wear the dildo and use it. It took her a few minutes of playing with herself to get wet enough for her to insert half of the dildo inside her, and then secure it in place with the harness. She briefly used a bit of magic to adjust the dildo just a little so that it had an appendage that formed a little lubricated suction cup over her clitoris.

Almost ready, Luna pointed Draco's wand at him and cast a spell to clean him out, followed by a spell to conjure lubricant inside him. After a moment's thought, she added a spell to soften him just a little and open him up so that she didn't injure him. That wasn't her goal. Her goal was simply payback; teaching him that even if he had no choice in the matter, it still wasn't right.

Taking full advantage of the fact that the immobilization spell – unlike the petrification spell – allowed his body to  _be moved_ even if he couldn't move it himself, she lifted his hips off the floor and positioned him so that she was able to line up the dildo with his magically prepared hole. Then she pushed the head of the fairly realistic dildo into what was almost certainly a very tight hole.

Draco grunted, obviously waking up. The spell would let him talk if he wanted. At the moment, he sounded like he was still trying to figure out if he was dreaming.

Luna pushed all the way inside him. If she had balls, she'd be balls deep. She paused to grind her hips into him and moan at how good it felt to have the dildo stimulating her. Then she withdrew about halfway to thrust back in again.

Draco grunted again. “Uh! Wha – Luna?!”

Rather than answer, Luna sort of hummed softly. The thrusting made the little suction cup feel like a mouth sucking on her clit and she was rapidly growing to adore the feeling. She picked a nice pace that was a good balance between speed and power, ramming into him over and over again.

“Luna!” Draco cried out insistently. “What are you doing? Stop!”

“Oh Draco,” Luna purred with a tone that implied he was being silly. “If I had asked you to stop beating me, would you have?”

“I! I couldn't!” Draco protested.

Luna hummed in sympathy. “I know. But it still hurt quite a lot. You deserve to know what it's like.”

“But!” Draco protested with heavy emotion in his voice. “But I didn't do _this_ to you!”

Luna paused to shrug. “That's true. But I don't have it in me to beat you up, and this feels rather lovely, so...” she shrugged again.

Draco was helpless to do anything but try to focus on his breathing and endure. When he sort of half relaxed, it wasn't so bad. In fact, the longer Luna was at it, the better it felt. She kept hitting something that sent sparks of astonishing pleasure zinging around his body.

Luna cried out in orgasm three times before she felt like it had to be close to the same amount of time that Draco had beaten her. Since her goal was as close to equal punishment as she could get, she pulled out of Draco and collapsed on the floor next to him. Both of them were breathing heavily until Luna calmed down enough to remember to release him from the immobilization spell.

To Draco's surprise, he'd had some sort of dry orgasm. Even once he could move, he was too astonished to do anything more than stretch out. He didn't even try to take his wand back.

Luna reverted the dildo and strap on back into clothes, and then transfigured them into a pair of fluffy blankets – one to lay on and one to cover up with. Draco was grateful for the warmth and pointed to his black silk pants. Luna nodded in understanding and transfigured them into a long, plush pillow for the two of them to share.

Then they just lay there in a state of half sleep. Both were thinking too much to fall completely asleep just yet, but even so, they were both lethargic and too sleepy to be fully awake. Luna wondered if Draco would be ordered to beat her again, and if not, who else was going to use and abuse her before she was freed. She had to consciously push the thought from her mind because it was  _not_ a happy one, and she preferred to dwell on positive things.

As for Draco, he glanced over at her, and then watched her as she fell asleep. He'd never really had an opinion of her before. Yes, he'd thought she was a bit loony. However, she was a pureblood and a Ravenclaw – which while not as good as a Slytherin, was far and away better than a Gryffindor or (heaven forbid) a Hufflepuff.

His last thought as he finally drifted off was:  _I beat her up and she raped me. I really didn't expect her to have that in her. She's full of surprises! Now... Now I have a huge crush on the girl I had to beat..._

With that, Draco pulled her into his arms and snuggled into her just before passing out. Which was probably for the best as his insane aunt and his father broke through all his locks and spells just then – both thoroughly impressed by his magic. They took one look at the evidence that Draco apparently  _had_ followed through and were surprised bordering on shocked. Without a word, they left him be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this, I'd love to read what you think of it, good or bad :-D
> 
> And thanks again to emmatheslayer for her prompt :-)
> 
> I chose this prompt as a challenge to myself because I am usually very big on consent. I wanted to see if I could do actual rape and I suspect I failed a little. That said, this story has a twist in it that made it so worth writing IMO.
> 
> Lastly, a big thanks to unadulteratedstorycollector for inadvertently helping me get over a minor block I had while writing this and recharging my batteries so that I could get it done :D


End file.
